Airen
by Yuuka-90
Summary: De la noche a la mañana las cosas cambian para una chica, una chica que creció con todo, para otros las sorpresa de saber que tienen una hermana y un padre le cambiara la vida, pero que un profesor se enamore de una alumna y haga lo que este a su alcance
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 01:** Las sorpresas aún no acaban. _

En una mañana soleada, en la ventana de una casa en particular, que daba hacia la calle. El reloj despertador de esa alcoba sonaba para despertar a su dueña, la cual sacaba la mano de entremedio de las sabanas, que la cubrían hasta la cabeza, para apagar ese terrible sonido que la ponía de mal humor. La joven soñolienta toma el reloj entre sus manos aún acostada, y mira de mala gana la hora.

- ya son las 7:00... –Decía fregándose los ojos, mientras se sentaba, para dejar el reloj en su lugar y levantarse de la cama.

La joven camina hacia la ventaba, para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar algo de luz a la habitación, después de eso toma su uniforme, del colgador, que se encuentra en su clóset y se dispone a cambiarse.

El uniforme escolar era el típico de marinerita que está compuesto por una falda cuadrille de color verde, y la parte de arriba de color café que adornaba el típico lazo de color verde cuadrille que llevan esos uniformes, también estaba compuesto por calcetas de color café y zapatos negros que hacían lucir a la joven muy hermosa, mientras cepillaba su cabello rubio enfrente del tocador.

_**Hola Mi nombre es Cagalli Yula Athha, tengo 16 años y curso el primer año de preparatoria y como ven asisto a la preparatoria Shojo. **_

La rubia ya lista para bajar a desayunar, mira con molestia las cajas que no le permitían pasar, que esta a un lado de la puerta, la cual contenían cosas que ya debieron haber sido desempacadas hace mucho.

_**Bueno... ¿Saben? Hace poco tuve un cambio repentino en mi vida, de la noche a la mañana tuve que venirme a vivir a esta casa ya que la empresa de mi familia cayo en quiebra por asuntos de negocios y todo lo que había tenido hasta ese día se esfumo así terminando en esta casa. También tuve que dejar mi escuela, a todos a mis amigos para ir a una preparatoria a donde asiste gente común y corriente. Desde un principio este cambio me molesto muchísimo, pero me di cuenta que ahora esa era mi vida y tengo que acostumbrarme a ella no importa que cuan difícil me sea. **_

Cagalli baja la escalera caminando así hacia el comedor de la casa, en donde ve a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos idénticos a los de ella, es decir, sus ojos eran de color dorado, el cual vestía un delantal de cocina encima de una camisa y pantalón de terno.

- ¡Buenos Días Padre! – saludo sentándose a la mesa en espera del desayuno que el hombre preparaba.

- Buenos Días Cagalli-chan - dijo colocando los platos encima de la mesa, sentándose así él también.

_**Bueno... como ven este hombre es mi padre, su nombre es Ulen Hibiki. **_

_**Ah!! Deben preguntarse porque tenemos apellidos distintos ¿no?. Eso es porque yo he decido llevar el apellido de mi abuela y lo demás es una larga historia... **_

- Cagalli te ves muy desanimada esta mañana ¿Sucede algo?–la rubia sigue comiendo su desayuno, mientras que el hombre la miraba preocupado.

- No es nada... solo estoy algo cansada –

- ¿Cansada? Ya veo... lo siento... es por mi culpa

- ¿De hablas? ¡Claro que no!

- Te he obligado a vivir un infirmo durante un mes. ¿Es muy agotador asistir a esa preparatoria?

- ¡No te preocupes!, Padre mientras te tenga a mi lado todo estará bien... – Cagalli se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia su padre para tomarlo del cuello y abrazarlo por la espalda. – Eres todo lo que siempre quise padre... lo demás solo era un estorbo

-

_**Creo que se deben de preguntar por mi madre. El, por qué ella no esta con nosotros ¿No?. Bueno ella murió cuando yo nací, así que no se mucho sobre ella... pero nunca quise preguntarle a mi padre sobre ella, tampoco se me ha hecho muy necesario tener una o saber sobre ella, me siento mucho mejor siempre que tenga a mi padre solo para mi ya que esta casa es solo para los dos. **_

- ¡Cagalli ya son las 7:30 deberías irte ya! – dijo mirando la hora, mientras disfrutaba el cariñoso abrazo de su hija. – ¿Te gustaría que hoy te fuera a dejar?

- ¡Claro! ¿Pero no tienes que llegar temprano hoy al trabajo? – decía sacando los platos de la mesa.

- ¡Descuida! Además, no permitiré que mi querida y linda hija camine hacia la escuela sola.

- Padre... –

- Además, hoy es un día espacial... – Cagalli volteo a ver al rubio

- ¿Un día especial? ¿A que va eso?- deja los platos en el lavabo

- ¡OH! Verdad... No te lo había dicho, hoy te quiero decir algo importante y también me gustaría que conocieras algunas personas. – la joven camina hacia el pasillo en busca de su mochila.

- ¿Y para que seria eso? - pregunta curiosa de saber la razón del porque su padre esta tan feliz con aquella visita de hoy en la noche.

- Ya lo veras hoy... ¿Ya estas lista?-

- Aja –

**_..._**

Al otro lado de la estación, en un pequeño departamento ubicado enfrente del centro comercial. Una pequeña familia de dos personas vivía en él, las cuales, sé a listaba para salir. Un chico de cabellos castaños se arreglaba en la comedor, mientras la madre le serbia un apetitoso desayuno, él se a listaba la corbata.

- ¡Vamos, Kira! Siéntate que se te va enfriar el desayuno. – se quejaba la madre igualmente castaña.

- ¡Vale, Mamá! – tomo asiento al igual que la mujer – ¿Madre, hoy no tiene que trabajar?

- No, cariño... hoy tengo un pequeño descanso... – Kira frunció el ceño, de ver a su madre cansada preparando, aún así, el desayuno.

- ¡Si tienes un descanso deberías aprovecharlo para dormir más! –golpeo la mesa enfadado – yo puedo prepararme el desayuno y la cena... tu solo descansa cuando estés en casa. – la madre, solo, sonrió maternalmente al ver a su querido hijo preocupado por ella.

- Yo no quiero verte agotada madre... –dijo cabizbajo, empuñando su mano – ¡Y menos por mi culpa! -

- ¡Gracias, Hijo!, Estoy muy feliz de ver que tu preocupación, pero yo también me preocupo por ti, porque te alimentes como se debe... – decía con una sonrisa la mujer con unos brillantes ojos de color morado - pero la cena corre por tu cuenta Kira ¿vale? – le guiña el ojos, haciendo que el castaño acepte

- ¡Claro! Así probaras como mi sazón a mejorado en estos últimos días –

- ¡Estoy ansiosa de probar tu deliciosa comida hijo! - decía risueña la castaña contagiando así a su hijo.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

A esa misma hora un joven de cabellos azules se prepara para salir de una casa un tanto lujosa, mientras era escoltado por una mujer bien vestida, que lucia un traje de oficina que hacía juego con sus cabellos azules.

- ¿Athrun? - pronunciaban los labios de la mujer, haciendo que él joven volteara a verla

- ¿Si Madre? – Athrun se prepara para subirse a su convertible de color negro.

- ¿Hoy no tiene clases en la universidad? –

- ¡No! Madre... Creo que te había hablado de eso anoche, pero parece que no me pusiste atención.

- Lo siento, hijo... – juntaba sus manos y agachaba su cabeza en signo de disculpa

- Vale, vale... bueno te dije que hoy seria mi primer día como profesor en una preparatoria. –decía orgulloso el chico con su mano en la frente, mientras su madre lo observaba con ojitos de estrella.

- ¿Y la universidad? – pregunto crédula al no entender

- ya te lo dije, la universidad me envió a hacer la practica a esa preparatoria –dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Bueno, ya entendí, cariño no te enfades -

- Ya me tengo que ir, no quisiera llegar tarde el primer día – dijo subiéndose al auto, mientras, la madre junto con el ama de llaves le despedía, pero cuando estaba apunto de arrancar es detenido

- Espera hijo!! ¿Athrun, te acuerdas que días es hoy? –pregunta preocupada la mujer, pero el hijo al ver su angustia le sonríe

- ¡Claro, no faltare por nada del mundo... ya que no voy a permitir que mi madre se case con cualquiera hombre! Bye!! Nos vemos!! – arranco a toda velocidad

- Adiós!! No llegues tarde y ten cuidado!! – se despedía alzando la mano y gritándole, mientras Mana-san se tapaba los oídos.

- Claridad-sama, tiene teléfono – le avisaba una empleada – es el señor Ulen...

- ¡Claro voy enseguida! - se retiro la mujer, junto a la señora, entrando a la casa.

**_..._**

Ya estando a 10 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, el camino frecuentemente que suele tomar Cagalli, para llegar a la preparatoria estaba completamente infectado por estudiantes que transitaban por la vereda, mientras ella los observaba desde el auto que trataba de estacionarse, para dejarla en la entrada, pero con el taco que llevaban eso seria algo difícil.

- Cagalli, hace tiempo que tenia hagas de preguntarte algo –dijo mirando hacia el frente, mientras que ella miraba por la ventana.

- Claro, dime... – el hombre por fin logra estacionar el auto enfrente de la institución así parando el auto y mirando a su hija a los ojos.

- Llevas un mes asistiendo a clases, pero aún no llevas ninguna amiga a la casa... –decía mirándola preocupado ya que tenia una mal presentimiento y pensaba que ella le ocultaba algo.

- Vaya, Ulen no me digas que eres un viejo verde? – el pobre hombre solo se atraganto con saliva por el comentario. Cagalli aprovecho eso para bajarse, pero este la sujeto del brazo.

- ¡Espera!, Ya sé que fue muy apresurado... te separe de Lacus y de Stella, pero ella siguen visitándote, pero aún estas molesta – Ulen no sabia que hacer para complacer a su hija ya que no sabia si lo que hacia él por ella era bueno o ¿no?, Ella jamás se quejaba y eso era lo que le molestaba como padre.

- Papá, no estoy molesta... solo es que soy un poco tímida para hacer amigas tan pronto.

- ¡Ya veo! - Cagalli se acerca a él antes de bajarse y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Nos vemos! – se baja del auto y se apresura para cruzar la calle, mientras que el rubio arrancaba el auto.

- UHF... de la que me salve –pensaba Cagalli mientras cruzaba la calle, pero sin que ella se diera cuanta una mirada era posada sobre ella.

**_..._**

Unos lindos y profundos ojos morados la miraron desde que llego en el auto, los cuales pertenecían a un castaño que observaba desde la entrada de preparatoria, sin perder detalle.

- Cagalli Yula Athha... es ella sin duda – dijo sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo, en la cual esta su madre Vía, con dos niños, sí gemelos eran los que ella sostenía entre sus brazos. Kira sostiene la foto con tristeza entre sus manos, temblorosas, pero la vuelve aguardar al ver que la chica se acercaba a la entrada.

- ¡Buen día Cagalli-chan! – le saludo con una sonrisa, pero la chica solo paso de largo dejándolo parado en la entrada, pero suavemente dijo.

- Buenos días... – pronuncio fría quitándole la mirada de encima para retirarse.

- ¿Te parece si vamos juntos? – insistió sujetándola del brazo – ¡OH! Perdón... – dijo al sentir su mano.

- ¡Esta bien! –se volteo, algo confundida ya que hasta ahora los chicos la llamaban solo para molestarla e invitarla a salir, pero ese joven le demostraba algo diferente. – ¿Oye, esa chica no se molestara si te ve llegando conmigo? – le decía seria, pero esta vez mira hacia al lado a Kira quien iba hombro con hombro con ella.

- ¿Hablas de Fllay? Quizás se enfade por unos momentos, pero no importa... – la miro entretenido haciendo que la rubia que le iba mirando se sonrojara y mirara hacia el frente nerviosa.

- Además que hay de malo, si tu eres mi compañera de banco, es natural si nos encontramos en el pasillo, caminemos juntos.

- Creo que no habrá problemas con eso – le sonrió amenamente, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso, para llegar al salón de clases ya estando ahí Cagalli es la primera que ingresa y nota que el aura del salón no era muy agradable ya que al entrar en compañía de Kira, la chica pelirroja quien platicaba con sus amigas la queda mirando retadoramente.

- Fllay ya llego... tu novio... -

- Kira!! –chillaba por el salón para así colgarse del cuello de su novio. – Un poco más y llegas tarde, ya estaba preocupada. –la pelirroja posa una mirada sobre Cagalli quien miraba la reacción de su compañero de clases. Ella al saber las intención que tenia la pelirroja se aparta de ellos y se dirige a su pupitre que estaba al final del salón, al lado de la ventana.

- ¡Fllay! –decía sonrojado el castaño tratando de quitársela de encima – ¡Flay, ya van a comenzar las clases, y no has ido a borrar la pizarra! - la joven lo soltó de inmediato

- ¡OH! Verdad!! – dijo con la mano sobre su boca. Kira solo negó con su cabeza, y se dirigí a su puesto.

- ¡Discúlpala! Es algo posesiva, pero es una buena persona... –dijo dejando su mochila en la mesa y dirigiéndose a su compañera.

- No tienes que disculparte... –dijo cortante, mientras, volteaba su cara en forma de desprecio hacia la ventana.

- ¡¿Cagalli-chan?!– insiste el castaño ya que no quería que ella malinterpretara la situación , pero cuando ella voltea a mirarlo son interrumpidos por la profesora que ingresa en el salón.

**_..._**

- ¡A sus lugares, por favor! – pidió la castaña, parada enfrente de pisaron, esperando que sus alumnos se ubicaran en sus pupitres – ¡Buenos días! – dijo con una sonrisa fresca y animada

- ¡Buen día Murrue-sensei! – respondieron todos con respeto y al unísono.

- Chicos hoy tengo que comunicarles algo importante – decía con sus manos apoyadas en su pupitre - Desde hoy tendremos a un estudiante de pedagogía, de la universidad de Tokyo, como profesor en este curso...

- ¿Qué? –decía algunos desconformes cuando escuchan que era un profesor, hombre.

- ahh!! Un profesor nuevo!! –

- Que emoción ¿Cómo será? – decían las chicas, que estaba con Fllay en los asientos de al medio del salón, resultando así un caos en la salón de clases, pero en la parte de atrás, en los asientos que están hacia la ventana había una chica que no gritaba de emoción por la noticia ni tampoco mostraba interés en el asunto. Ella solo miraba la bella vista desde la ventana así desconectándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡Cagalli!, ¡Cagalli! – le llamaba su compañero de asiento sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí? Dime... – dijo tomándole atención algo asustada

- ¿te sientes bien estas algo pálida? – pregunto preocupado ya que la chica estaba algo extraña.

- Descuida, estoy bien... y ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - se percato de lo que pasaba.

- Pusiste a tensión a lo que dijo la Sensei ¿no? – la rubia solo negó – ¡ya veo! –dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

- Chicos... cálmense!! – la mujer golpea la mesa y haciendo que todos los alborotados guardaran silencio. – si no se callan ya... no les contare el porque él esta aquí, pero seria mejor que se los explique él mismo... pasa por favor – decía mientras la puerta, corrediza se abría y dejaba entrar a un joven bien parecido, de cabellos azules, ojos color verde intenso, quien vestía un traje sport.

- Ahh!! – gritaban las chicas, mientras veían la sonrisa que él les dedicaba

- ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Athrun Zala y soy un universitario que fue enviado a esta preparatoria, para hacer la practica y como ven estaré a cargo de esta clase... – decía muy radiante el joven dejando locas a las chicas, mientras, que los estudiantes lo miraban de mal modo.

- ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos! –hizo una reverencia.

- Bueno... chicas como veo que ustedes son las más emocionadas ¿les gustaría hacerle algunas preguntillas a su nuevo profesor? –decía la profesora igualmente cautivada por el joven.

- Sii!! – gritaba Fllay y su grupo de amigas, en donde estaba Lunamaria Hawke, Miriallia y Meen.

- ¿Athrun-sama cuantos años tiene? – pregunto sonrojadísima Fllay, levantándose de su puesto, para que así el peliazul la mirara.

- ¡¡Fllay!! – se inquieto Kira al ver a su novia igualmente cautivada ella también.

- Vaya, parece que te han dejado a un lado Yamato-kun –dijo algo arrogante Cagalli.

- ¿Y dime tú eres una chica? Porque no lo pareces. Además, no te veo chillando como las demás, por ese sujeto... ¿dime están bien tus hormonas? – pregunto burlón el castaño incitando a la rubia.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees?– se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, sorprendida y a la vez enfadada, mientras tanto...

- Tengo 19 años... señorita –decía con su particular sonrisa, dejando a Fllay casi inconsciente sentada en su asiento.

- ¿Y tiene novia? – se abalanzo sobre la mesa para preguntarle Meen al profesor, dejándole ver todos sus dotes femeninos, pero Athrun se mantuvo impávido y contesto.

- Por ahora no mantengo ninguna clase de relación... ¡Señorita! – pero en eso se escucha el grito de la rubia sorprendida. Así tomando la atención de profesor y de todos en el salón de clases.

- ¡Señorita Athha! ¿Qué sé su pone que son esos gritos? –todos miran hacia atrás, para mirar a la rubia exaltada.

- ¿Eh? Yo... solo –decía confundida mientras Kira escondía su cara detrás de un cuaderno y así burlándose de la su compañera. – bueno... yo... solo... –decía muerta de la pena, apretando sus puños al escuchar semejantes carcajadas de su compañero.

- Si tenia ganas de preguntarle algo al profesor, debió de guardar respetos ante los demás que si esperan su turno – le reprendió enfadada la castaña, mientras, ella guardaba silencio sonrojada esperando que la profesora terminara ¡ya! Su discurso.

Athrun observo interesado a semejante chica avergonzada, su mirada penetrante no perdió detalle de tal jovencita, es como sí, esa niña no fuera como el resto de las demás, tan callada y seria se veía ante sus ojos. Athrun, miro con atención, pero lo que le atrajo de aquella chica, en realmente fueron aquellos ojos de color miel intenso, que mostraban una prefundida desolante.

- Mmm... ahora que la veo, es muy raro ver a chicas de su edad, con ese tipo de mirada... tan desolada – pensó detenidamente mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Profesora, no fue mi intención... discúlpeme, no se volverá a repetir – contesto cortésmente sin prejuicio, Cagalli.

- Mmm... Disculpe, profesora no se preocupe, ya que esta de pie la señorita Athha si no me equivoco, dejémosla que me pregunte, si es lo que ella quería hacer desde un principio... por mi no hay problemas... – dijo con una sonrisa realmente cautivadora para cualquier ser humano.

- Ah!! Si, por supuesto – se calmo la encargada de la clase al ver tan bello gesto de joven. Pero hubo a alguien a quien no le agrado, tal gesto de superficialidad.

- ¡¿Y esté?! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es, este sujeto?! Seguramente cree que me interesa su miserable existencia... yo no soy como esas chicas babosas... ¡Estropajo con patas! - pensaba molesta, al ser comparada con tan bajo. Cagalli todo ese tiempo se mantuvo cabizbaja, sin interés, hasta que lentamente levanta su rostro demostrando todo lo contrario que pensaba, con una sonrisa falsa hacia su nuevo profesor.

- Puede preguntarme lo que usted quiera... – repuso Athrun, mirándola detenidamente.

- Bueno... yo... –dijo nerviosa, mientras que su mente buscaba la mejor forma de expresar lo que quería decir en ese momento.

- Vamos, no te apenes, puede ser lo que tu quieras –animo amablemente el caballero rojo

- Bueno... Me gustaría preguntarle... –

- Si, dime...-

- ¿Por qué razón usted estudia para hacerse profesor? – pregunto con voz dulce e inocente.

- Ah! Bueno... señorita eso es por... –

- Profesor... Será que encontró el mejor y más rápido modo de tener chicas a sus pies

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamo sorprendido

- O será... que solo estudio para alardea sobre su enorme ego de casanova o más bien... –dijo aún mas agresivamente e incitada - ¡Profesor! ¿Tiene algún tipo de patología con los escolares en uniforme? –le interrumpió arrogantemente dejándolo sin palabras, pero no solo a él sino también a toda la clase.

**_Por lo ultimo..._**

Nadie pensaría que la chica nueva, quien es linda e inocente digiera ese tipo de cosas a alguien.

- Cagalli... – decía sorprendido Kira al ver tan imponente presencia que tenia la chica.

- Señorita Athha jamás pensé en decir esto, ¡retírese a la inspectoría esta suspendida! – decía Murrue-san al ver la falta de respeto, mientras que el peliazul aun seguía boquiabierto.

Cagalli, tomo asiento y ordeno sus cosas para retirarse, cuando estaba metiendo sus cuadernos a su mochila deja caer una hoja de papel al suelo sin darse cuento, Kira quien si vio eso trato de avisarle, pero ella ya se encontraba saliendo del salón.

El castaño levanta esa supuesta hoja tirada debajo del puesto de la joven, pero al tocarla se dio cuanta que no era una hoja de papel si no una fotografía en donde esta ella abrazada con un hombre de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Esto es...? – dijo confundido, mirando la foto con tristeza. – Entonces ella es sin duda alguna... Cagalli Yula Athha es mi hermana... y ese hombre es... –

**_..._**

De camino a la inspectoría, Cagalli iba algo pensativa con la mano sobre su mentón ya que si la suspendían de clases, llamarían a su padre a la dirección y eso era lo que ella menos quería en el mundo, no es que no quisiera que la castigaran ya que nunca la a castigado su padre, es que solo no quería preocuparlo o causarle problemas. Estaba realmente angustiada, pero que mas podía hacer lo dicho, dicho esta no hay mas remedia que afrontar.

Momentos, después de la supuesta reprenda que le dio el encargado de las suspensiones, se retira a su casa ya que estaba realmente agotada después de estar 2 eternas horas escuchando las palabras de una mujer de poco humores como lo es la señorita Natal, en uno de esos regaños le dijo que no se iría a casa temprano a descansar, que se quedaría las horas que le faltaba completar en su compañía.

Eran las 6 de la tarde ya cuando ella salió del establecimiento y por su puesto sus compañeros ya se habían marchado a su casa antes que ella, iba con un dolor de cabeza terrible, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a su casa para acostarse a dormir, pero al llegar ahí ve el auto de su padre en la entrada.

- ¡Hay Dios que no le hayan llamado al trabajo! Porque si no, no se parara de reír – entro desganada a la casa, rogando que su padre no supiera nada.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –decía entrando al pasillo.

- ¡Bienvenida! Estamos acá - la recibió su padre desde el Living junto con dos huéspedes uno de ellos esta sentado al lado de su padre y él otro estaba sentado al frente de ellos, tomando una taza de café.

- ¿Estamos? -decía entrando a la habitación, mientras veía a su padre con una hermosa mujer a su lado.

- Cagalli acaso no te dije hoy en la mañana que te tenia una sorpresa... – se levanto el padre para tomarla de la mano y ayudar a la mujer a levantarse.

- Así.. Lo siento.. Hola Mi nombre es Cagalli Yula Athha. – el joven que permanecía de espaldas continua tomando su taza de café sin prestar atención.

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Claridad Zala y el es Mi Hijo Athrun Zala... – en eso el chico que estaba sentado al frente de ellos se levanta y mira a la joven al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, pero al momento de verse los rostros acusan.

- ¡¡Tu?! – se apuntaron ambos a la vez con sorpresa.

**_Continuara... _**

**_Próximo Capitulo de Amantes: ¡Desacuerdo! _**

**_No se lo pierdan!! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**/º/Airen/º/**_

Capitulo 02: ¡Desacuerdo!

¡¿Tu? – se apuntaron ambos a la vez con sorpresa.

Los padres presentes se miraron extrañados él uno al otro sin entender, dando así una mirada a sus hijos quienes se exaltaron al verse.

¡¿Pero que demonios es esto? ¡¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí? – se dirigió histérica a su padre, quien la miro con una gota en la cabeza y algo nervioso. Al mismo tiempo que el peliazul se dirigía a su progenitora.

¡¿Madre, no me digas que ella es la dulce hija de tu prometido de quien me has hablado? – Cagalli volteo a verlo, al escuchar sus palabras que tenían un tono igualmente exaltado como el de ella.

¿Eh? Bueno... si... pero ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes? –preguntaron al unísono los padres acorralados igualmente nerviosos.

¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo! ¿Prometido, de que hablas?– Cagalli lo toma del brazo y lo voltea bruscamente, para que la mira a la cara. Athrun mira aquellos ojos de color dorado, dando así sobre aquel rostro angustiado que tenia la joven. - ¿Qué demonios has dicho? –

¿No lo sabes? – pregunta confundido, tomando la mano que le sujetaba.

¡Cálmate, por favor Hija! – intervino Ulen quitándole la mano que sostenía Athrun y poniéndose entre medio de ellos dos.

Athrun, hijo tu también... – se acerco su madre, colocando su mano en su hombro quedando los dos mirando a la rubia y a su padre.

Tomemos asiento, por favor Cagalli, Claridad, Hijo... – se dirigió el hombre mirando los a todos y tomando por los hombros a su hija.

En el departamento que se ubicaba al otro lado de la estación, vemos a Kira, quien venia devuelta del mercado con dos bolsas a cada lado, cargadas de comida.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo en la entrada, caminando así hacia el comedor - ¿Madre?

¿Si, Kira? bienvenido cariño – le recibe la mujer, quien sale al pasillo por el lado de la sala.

Madre no me asustes así – el castaño dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

¿Hijo... no me digas que acabas de llegar de la preparatoria? – decía preocupada la madre, mirando a su hijo quien se ponía el delantal de cocina.

No como crees... cuando llegue te encontré durmiendo no quise despertarte y fui a comprar las cosas, para la cena.

¿Y que tal te fue cariño? – decía mirándolo desde la mesa del comedor.

Muy bien, madre... hoy fue un día espléndido– le sonrió como un niño, la castaña quien sostenía su cara entre sus manos se deja caer por el asombro.

¿No me digas que ya eres un hombrecito?, ¡válgame Dios! esa jovencita llamada Fllay no pierde el tiempo contigo Hijo – decía con un tono de voz picaron, tapándose la cara la cual tenia sonrojada. – Cariño, sabes que soy tu madre, no deberías de tocar este tipo de temas conmigo...– la mujer se detuvo y guardo silencio.

¡Mamá, no es nada de eso. Además con Fllay no hemos hecho nada! - se exalta Kira igualmente avergonzado - Y sobre de lo que me paso quería hablarte – cambia su semblante a uno serio.

Hijo, eso... – le mira angustiada la mujer, Kira se dirige a ella sacando una foto de su bolsillo la cual la coloca encima de la mesa.

¡Mira! – la mujer abre sus ojos lo más que pudo, mientras que sus manos temblorosas cubrieron sus labios.

Mientras tanto, por otra parte...

El ambiente de la habitación se encontraba más calmado y relajado, claro después de ese cambio tan repentino que había tenido. Ulen y Claridad se miran de reojos, para tomar valor y preguntar, porque razón ya se conocían sus hijos ya que pensaban que después de eso decirles la razón por la cual estaban todos reunidos, pero en realidad ya todos sabían la razón o casi todos, menos una que al parecer estaba pensado en las palabras que acababa de escuchar de aquel joven.

Bueno... chicos no se miren así – les decía a su hija quien estaba sentada al lado suyo y al joven quien no le perdía detalle.

Al parecer nosotros somos los más sorprendidos de saber que ustedes ya se conocían – agrego risueña la madre con una gota en la cabeza de ver a su hijo así, pero al notar que ninguno de los dos cedía, Ulen se dirige a su hija.

Cagalli, serias tan gentil, por favor... –le dijo su padre en tono sereno, la chica cierra sus ojos y cambia de actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Padre, se me olvido comentarte lo que hicimos hoy en clases – decía melosamente tomándolo del brazo.

Cagalli, este no es el momento para eso, esto es algo importante... –

¿Qué es ese algo tan importante? – vuelve a cambiar su semblante y tono de voz al sentir el rechazo.

Hija, es algo importante que tenemos que comunicarle a ambos... – Ulen se dirige a al peliazul y a su hija.

Cagalli mira a Athrun, y con esa mirada le muestra un gesto de desprecio con unos ojos penetrantes que le hacen sentir un escalofrió e incomodidad al joven.

¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme de tanta importancia? ¿Y Porque parece que soy la única que no sabe nada...?– miro Athrun enfadada, él solo evadió su mirada.

Cagalli, espera eso es algo que hoy quería decirte, pero con todo el mal entendido no he tenido la oportunidad... – Claridad se acerca al hombre y le sostiene la mano, Ulen al sentir su cálida mano le dirige una mirada serena y tranquila.

Cagalli, tu padre y yo... – La rubia al percatarse de sus intenciones se molesta y ve a su padre.

¡Espera! será mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga – de tiene a Claridad, puniendo su mano delante de su rostro.

¿Querido? –se dirige Claridad al rubio. Cagalli solo mira confundida a su padre quien se acerca a ella.

Cagalli, he pensado mucho en lo de nuestra familia y en lo que nos hace falta... Todo este tiempo hemos sido tu y yo, desde que tu madre murió yo he cumplido con los dos roles, pero me he dado cuanta que tu ya no eres una niña... que tu como señorita necesitas la compañía de una mujer con la cual puedas contar... – decía lleno de sinceridad y preocupación ya que él siempre pensaba el lo mejor, para ella y pensaba que esto seria la mejor, es decir darle una madre con quien platicar, darle una familia la que siempre añoro.

Necesitas el amor de una madre, pensé mucho sobre esto hija, desde que tuvimos nuestro problema familiar, vi como no eres capas de decir lo que sientes y me siento culpable por eso... -

¿Padre ha que va esto? – pregunto confundida al no entender.

Cagalli, hija mía voy a casarme con la Señora Claridad Zala, y la haré mi esposa. –dijo sin titubear, dejando a Cagalli helada ya que ella pensaba que ella era la única persona a la que su padre necesitaba, pero al parecer no lo era.

Ya veo... –dijo cabizbaja sin mostrar ningún signo – ¡Felicidades Padre! – levanto su rostro el cual estaba cubierto de lagrimas, mostrando angustia.

Cagalli, hija... – el hombre trato de tocar sus mejillas empapadas, pero ella le evadió retrocediendo. – No tienes que tomarlo de esa manera, yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra pequeña familia... -

Cagalli-chan... yo amo a tu padre como a nadie, y estoy muy contenta de tener la oportunidad de ser parte de una familia como esta – la mujer es quien ahora se acerca a ella tomándole del rostro y dirigiéndolo al nivel del suyo. Mirándolo así con ternura

Siempre he querido tener una linda hija, Cagalli-chan podrías darme una oportunidad, por favor... – Cagalli la mira sonrojada, ya que sintió un sentimiento muy agradable que provenía de la mujer, era como una sensación que la reconfortara y calmara, era como la sensación de una madre, pero eso mismo era lo que le hacia enfadar.

¿Por qué lloras hija? -pregunto al notar como el rostro de Cagalli era recorrido por lagrimas.

No lo sé, quizás sean de felicidad, por la noticia... o solo de tristeza al saber que mi propio padre no me contó algo tan importante para él... así dejando de lado mis sentimientos - decía secando las lagrimas con la manga, una por una.

Cagalli, yo... –pronuncio avergonzado de ver llorar a su hija por su culpa.

Pueden hacer lo que les plazca, yo no soy nadie para impedírselos... pero una cosa que quede clara yo no necesito una madre, siempre he estado bien con mi rota familia, pero si a mi padre le hace feliz esto, pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran – dijo en tono resignado y dolorosa a la vez, apartando su rostro del de la mujer. – si me disculpan, me iré a cambiar – dijo yéndose en la dirección en la cual estaba Athrun.

te llamas Athrun,¿no? – se acerco al joven, con una sonrisa forzada aun para ella – ¿tu estas de acuerdo con esto? –

¡Claro! Pero...–

¿Qué alivio no lo crees? Con su permiso me retiro... – se marcho rumbo a las escaleras dejando a Athrun con la palabra en la boca.

¿Ulen tu hija no lo tomo muy bien? Me siento como una intrusa– Athrun volteo al lado contrario al escuchar la voz de su madre.

¡Descuida! Cagalli es muy madura –dijo confiado el padre, pero con sus palabras hizo que Athrun se molestara. – Es por eso que fue mejor decírselo de esta manera, ahora – dijo seguro de sus palabras – así que no te preocupes Claridad, ella te aceptara y te tomara cariño –

De eso me encargo yo, ¡Cariño! siempre había querido tener una hija, pero como ves solo tengo un hijo – dijo con pena al mirar de reojo al peliazul.

Pues perdóname por eso madre – dijo cruzándose de brazos enfadado

No lo dije de ese modo, Athrun -

UHF... pero que le vamos hacer ya, ¿señor Ulen en donde se encuentra el baño? –

Hijo, llámame Ulen, y el baño esta en el segundo piso en la tercera puerta del pasillo. –

¡Ok! - se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras, subiendo así llegando al pasillo, pero al estar en el segundo piso siente unos sollozos que venia de la segunda puerta, del lado derecho. Athrun decide saber que era lo que pasaba y se para detrás de esa puerta que se encontraba media abierta y ve detrás de ella a la rubia llorando con la cabeza sostenida en su cama, estando así arrodillada en el piso y sus brazos enrollados en su cabeza.

Cagalli... –susurra preocupado ya que la chica que ve tendida en la cama no es la misma que estaba hace unos momento en la planta baja.

Papá... ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que era lo mas importante, para ti tal como tu lo eres para mi... pensé que yo era la única mujer que necesitabas, pero no... ella es más importante que yo... es ella a quien tu necesitas, ¿por qué no de dijiste nada? –decía empuñando sus manos contra las sabanas y cubriendo su boca con la almohada, para que sus gemidos no salieran.

Athrun quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, empuña su mano al recordar las palabras de Ulen

¡Descuida! Cagalli es muy madura... Es por eso que fue mejor decírselo de esta manera, ahora -

Él no sabe nada... no es así, ella solo muestras esa sonrisa para aparentar, pero... – Athrun abre la puerta de la habitación dejando al descubierto a la rubia angustiada. – Se como te sientes... – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Athrun esta dentro de la alcoba de la joven, teniéndola entre sus brazos y aferrándola contra su pecho.

¿eh? ¿Tu, Athrun-san? –decía confundida al estar entre sus brazos, realmente no entendía, porque el joven le estaba abrazando, pero sin saberlo se sentía como aquel aroma la embriagaba y la reconfortara.

No deberías de reprimir tus sentimientos, deberías habérselo dicho... haberle dicho que no estabas de acuerdo – le decía dulcemente en el oído, haciendo que las lagrimas de Cagalli afloraran nuevamente.

Yo... yo, no puedo... no puedo permitirme ser así...–decía entre sollozos, aferrándose contra su pecho, tirandolo contra el piso, sentándose así él en suelo y ella sobre sus piernas. Athrun solo la abrazo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos para calmarla, mientras recordaba un evento del pasado en el cual era tan solo un niño que lloraba en una habitación oscura, recordando eso abraza a la joven con gran fuerza.

Mientras tanto...

¡Kira no puede ser! - decía la castaña negando con su cabeza, mientras sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos. – Ulen... – identifico al hombre de la fotografía y que estaba siendo abrazado por una jovencita. Vía miro a su hijo, con sus ojos cristalinos – Kira, hijo... este hombre es... -

Lo sé, mamá... ese hombre es mi padre y la que esta con él es mi hermana gemela –dijo sacando otra fotografía en donde sale su madre con dos bebes en sus manos.

Aún la conservas... la fotografía que te di...-

Como no lo voy hacer, es lo único que me ata a ella -decía en un tono melancólico.

¿Cómo es que tu tiene esta otra foto? – pregunto con la foto de Cagalli y su padre entre sus manos.

No te lo había dicho madre... – se sentó a su lado - ya que quería comprobar primero mis dudas, pero hoy por fin pude saber si ella de verdad es mi hermana, con esta fotografía.

¡¿Qué es lo que no has dicho Kira? –se exalta su madre, al no entender lo que su hijo le decía. – ¡¿tu la conoces? ¡¿has hablado con ella?

Hace un mes una chica llego sorpresivamente de intercambio a nuestro curso, cuando se presento delante de todos, dijo que su era Cagalli Yula Athha... y yo al escucharlo recordé que en el dorso de esta foto decía lo mismo, pero solo tenia escrito Cagalli y Kira, pero con tan solo eso yo pude darme cuenta de que era ella en realidad –decía cada vez mas emocionada el castaño.

Hijo... dime algo ¿ella sabe que tu eres su hermano? - él negó con su cabeza.

¿Sabes? pero cosas del destinos, ella es mi compañera de asiento y yo una día de esos le pregunte, en las horas de clases, si tenia algún hermano, pero ella me dijo que era hija única, después le pregunte si vivía con sus padres, pero ella me respondió que vivía solo con su padre.

Entonces Ulen, siguió con lo acordado –

¿De que hablas madre? -

no es nada, cosas mías –

como que cosas tuyas, esto es injusto ¿por qué ella no sabe nada? –

Kira, hijo esas son casa del pasado, no quiero que la fuerces a recordar, esta bien que no sepa nada – dijo la madre tocando la foto con su mano – ella creció con la idea que su madre estaba muerta y eso es lo mejor -

¿Madre, pero que pasa contigo y conmigo? Yo quiero saber de ella, quiero ser parte de su vida y dime ¿tu no quieres verla, no quieres ver como a crecido después de 16 años? -decía enfadado, pero no con su madre sino, porque que tomo la decisión – ¡Esto es injusto para los 3! – se levanto de la mesa dejándola sola.

¡Kira, espera! – pero el joven ya se encontraba en su habitación azotándola puerta.

En la habitación de Cagalli, ella ya se encontraba calmada después de haber llorado y desahogado lo suficiente.

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mirándola a la cara, ella asistió algo cohibida – que alivio... –

¿T-tu que haces aquí? – pregunto sonrojada separándose de Athrun, para así mirarle algo nerviosa de haber sentido la calidez de un chico ya que nunca antes se había dejado abrazar por ningún otro.

Ah! Bueno... es que había venido al baño y te escuche – Cagalli se sintió aun mas avergonzada, pero en cambio él le sonríe.

¡Espera! Te lavaste las manos antes de salir ¿cierto? – le decía al joven quien tenia ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Mmm... ahora que me lo dices nop –

Ah! Que asco! - Se levanto y aparto rápidamente de su lado

Ja ja ja solo bromeo, claro que si – dijo levantándose él también – vaya, parece que ya eres la de antes, me da gusto – dijo quitándole el pelo que tenia en la mejilla a Cagalli.

¡Gracias! – Cagalli desvía su mirada algo sonrojada ya que nadie debería conocer esa faceta de ella, pero este sujeto ya la había visto.

Descuida, además lo que te dije es cierto, se como te sientes –

Ya veo, pero no se lo digas a nadie... –dijo tomándolo de la manga de la camisa

¿Eh? – volteando para mirarla a la cara

Por favor... –

Esta bien. Además suena bien, este será nuestro secreto Cagalli-chan –dijo dándole un beso en los labios, dejando a Cagalli totalmente desconcertada, ella sin darse cuanta tenia los labios del joven sobre los suyos así quedando con sus ojos totalmente abiertos – ¡nos vemos abajo! – dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, dejando así a la joven en las nubes.

¿Eh? Pero... ¡¿qué? –grito cubriéndose a boca por tal impulso del peliazul - ¿qué se cree ese tipo? ¡Ese era mi primer beso y me lo a robado! – decía totalmente enfurecida por dejarse engañar.

Y yo que pensé que ese sujeto no era tan malo, pero me equivoque él es un maldito cerdo llubinita! –

Bajando las escaleras Athrun, iba con un color rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras que su mano tocaba sus labios.

No debí de hacer eso –pensó con la cabeza fría y algo confundido de lo que sentía en ese momento

pero al verla tan indefensa, no pude pensar... ni detenerme ¡soy un idiota!- negó con su cabeza – pero mi corazón no deja de latirme, será que me enamore de ella... ¡¿que tonterías estoy diciendo? –el peliazul coloco su manos sobre sus pecho y respiro hondo, para calmarse e ir al living donde esta su madre. –jamás antes he sentido esto... –pensaba mientras entraba a la habitación

Vaya, hijo ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en bajar? Ya me estaba preocupando – decía la madre quien tenia una copa de champaña en su mano.

¡Ah! Bueno... es que... –

Athrun-san se había quedado encerrado en el baño je je je –dijo una voz femenina sus espaldas.

¡Cagalli! –pronuncia su padre al verla vestida con un vestido de color rosa.

Bueno... ya estoy lista y ¿que pasa con la cena? – pregunto, pero estaban los presentes impresionados de lo bella que se veía con ese vestido, de polos, y al parecer el que tragaba más saliva era el mismo Athrun ya que es la primera vez que la veía de esa forma ya que con el uniforme parecía una niña, pero en este momento él pensaba todo lo contrario.

Claridad, pasemos a la mesa, por favor -dijo dándole la mano para guiarla y adelantarse al comedor, dejando atrás a sus hijos quienes se miran.

Te ves muy linda – dijo Athrun extendiendo su mano, para que ella la sostuviera tal como lo hizo Ulen con su madre.

Athrun-san ya no me dejare engañar y no te perdonare lo de hace unos momentos –le mira retadoramente, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

¿No te gusto?, pues a mi me gustaron los subes y dulces labios de una niña - Cagalli volteo enfadada y mira como este le sonríe. – Me gustas... – Cagalli se sonroja al escuchar su declaración, pero piensa rápido y cambia su semblante a uno enfadado.

no juegues conmigo, estúpido -

no lo estoy haciendo, solo digo lo que siento y de verdad me gustas – respondía con la misma sonrisa

Di lo que quieres... – se retiro dejándolo solo, con su sonrisa la cual cambia a una seria.

Tiempo después en el trascurso de la velada, se encuentran sentados los cuatro en la mesa. Ulen en la cabecera de la mesa, Claridad al lado derecho, Cagalli al lado izquierdo y Athrun sentado al lado de la rubia.

¿Athrun, hijo aun no, nos cuantas como conoces a Cagalli-chan?

¡Ah! Ella es una de las alumnas que están en el curso que me asignaron, para mi practica –decía mirándola, mientras ella solo le ignoraba. – la acabo de conocer hoy – Athrun baja la mano de la mesa y la deja extendida esperando algo.

ya veo... Cagalli vaya, sorpresa de saber que tu profesor pronto será tu hermano –dijo el hombre incidiendo, para que ella sonriera, pero está solo guardo silencio.

Chicos, ¿qué les parece si mañana salimos a cenar los 4?, para conocernos más entre nosotros... –propuso la señora Zala.

Si, claro ¿que les parece chicos? –

Por mi no hay problemas madre – acepto el peliazul

¿Y tu, Cagalli?, ¿A que hora sales mañana? – pregunto su padre para fijar la hora de la cena.

Ah! Pues yo... –decía recordando lo de su suspensión – padre tengo algo que contarte... –

No creo que tengas problemas, con la suspensión de esta mañana tienes toda la semana libre – comenta Athrun, divertido, tomando una copa de vino.

¿Por qué dices eso hijo? – preguntaron al unísono ambos padres.

¡E-Espera! Yo aun...-

¿Cagalli, que es eso de la suspensión? –dijo levantando una ceja su padre, haciendo que Cagalli se cohibiera.

Bueno es que... – dijo comentándoles

- Flash Back -

Bueno... yo... –dijo nerviosa, mientras que su mente buscaba la mejor forma de expresar lo que quería en ese momento.

Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Por qué razón estudia para hacerse profesor? – pregunto con voz dulce e inocentemente.

Ah! Eso es por... –

Será que encontró el mejor modo de tener chicas a sus pies o solo para alardea sobre su enorme ego. –le interrumpió arrogantemente dejándolo sin palabras, pero no solo a él si no también a toda la clase.

Nadie pensaría que la chica nueva, quien es linda e inocente digiera ese tipo de cosas a alguien.

Cagalli... – decía sorprendido Kira al ver tan imponente presencia que tenia la chica.

``Señorita Athha`` jamás pensé en decir esto, ¡retírese a la inspectoría esta suspendida! – decía Murrue-san al ver la falta de respeto, mientras que el peliazul aun seguía boquiabierto.

- Flash Back Fin -

Y eso fue lo que paso... – termino completamente roja , mientras Athrun aguantaba la risa, junto con todos lo demás, pero ya llegan a un puntos los tres que no resisten más y se ponen a reír sin poder parar.

¡Válgame Dios pobre de mi hijo! –decía la señora sin poder para de reír

jovencito, te pillaron con las manos en la masa – respondía de la misma forma el rubio.

Cuando la velada había llegado a su fin, el señor Ulen y su hija despedían en la entrada a la señora Zala y a su hijo.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el restaurante que esta al otro lado de la estación ¿no? - confirmaba Claridad, quien sostenía la mano de Ulen.

¿Cagalli-chan te gustaría que te viniese a recoger? - le propone el peliazul a la rubia con tono picaron. – tu padre tiene que trabajar ¿no? Seria malo que te fueras sola con tanto delincuente y pervertido en las calles.

Pues el problema es que tengo uno en este instante –susurro por debajo con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Dijiste algo?

¡No nada! Je je je Descuida, mañana tengo que juntarme con una amiga, así que no estaré sola – le dijo con una expresión completamente falsa, que fue respondida de la misma manera por Athrun.

Ah! Parece que nuestros hijos se llevan de maravilla ¿no? – contemplaban sus padres, muy acaramelados.

Si es la primera vez que veo a Cagalli, así con un chico. -

¡Bueno... nos vemos! – se despiden los comprometidos

¡nos vemos mañana Cagalli, que tengas buenas noches! – dijo Athrun dándole un beso en la mejilla y Cagalli no podía evadirla ya que sus padres estaban observándolos y tenia que corresponderle. Cuando ya se habían ido Cagalli, sube las escaleras, para irse a descansar, pero su padre le llama.

Cagalli, me gustaría decirte – Cagalli sigue subiendo las escaleras sin tomarle atención, pero es seguida por el hombre que la toma el brazo.

Me gustaría hablar contigo – insiste, pero ella no le dirige la mirada. – ¡Cagalli!

Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, estoy muy cansada -dijo zafándose y entrando a su habitación la cual cierra con llave.

¡Cagalli! Vamos no te comportes como una niña, solo quiero conversar algo contigo – golpeo la puerta, pero Cagalli no le escuchaba ya que tenia su Mp4 encendido.

Mmm... se comporta idénticamente igual que Vía, hasta en eso son idénticas - dijo el hombre enfadado, pero a la vez melancólico.

Al día siguiente

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, la rubia aun seguían en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido ayer, aunque estuviese hasta tan tarde acostada ella había estado despierta desde que se había ido su padre a trabajar, pero no tenia ganas de verle la cara y tampoco tenia ganas de levantarse. Hasta que le suena su celular y ella no tiene mas que remedio que conectar.

¡Hola Cagalli! Soy yo Lacus – decía una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ah! ¿Lacus como estas? – pregunto volviendo acostarse sobre la cama con el celular en sus manos.

Bien, sin novedades y ¿como te va a ti en tu nueva escuela? -

Uff... si supieras lo que te extraño y ¿cómo te van las cosas con Rey?

Pues ahí no mas, ya que terminamos ayer –

Ya veo, pues amiga que tal si salimos a pasar las penas –

¡Okay! no vemos, en media hora así que arréglate -

Como no, Bye! –

¡Adiós! – se corto la comunicación.

Así que ese cerdo de Rey termino con Lacus, bueno... era de esperarse ya que si no terminaba él lo hacia yo... como se atreve – decía levantándose de la cama y mirando una fotografía que tenia a un lado del velador, en la cual estaba ella con la pelirosa en el centro y a los lados se encontraba una rubia de cabellos cortos al igual que Cagalli, pero sus ojos eran de color rojizos y a los extremos se encontraban dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello ennegrecido.

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo... – decía melancólicamente dejando caer un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

La tarde paso y las dos chicas se encontraba en el centro comercia, del otro lado de la estación, Lacus iba cogida del brazo de Cagalli, caminando así por las calle. Las chicas no pasaban desapercibidas por las calles de esta pequeña cuidad ya que las personas que transitaban volteaban a ver a tan lindas chicas tomadas de las manos, mientras ellas se reían de los ingenuos boquiabiertos.

Te lo dije Lacus, este es un buen truco, para evitar a esos molestos vagos que te invitan a salir –decía la rubia que vestía un hermoso vestido de color naranjo con un bolero del mismo color, que solo le llegaba a medio brazo.

Pues así me doy cuanta, pero lo que más me sorprendió es veste vestida con una vestido – decía mirándola de pies a cabeza, fascinada – si hubiese sabido traigo mi cámara, ya que Shinn y Rey me hubiesen dado una buena cantidad por verte así - Cagalli la sonríe con una gota en la cabeza.

No lo traigo, porque quiero je je je ¿Y como van las cosas con Rey? – cambio el tema, pero al hacerlo hace que la pelirosa con pantalones de color crema y polera de color negro, se preocupara.

Bueno... él termino conmigo – dijo cortante bajando su mirada.

Ya veo... ¿y no te dijo la razón? - ella negó con su cabeza - ¡Hay dios! Él no te merece – dijo pegándole en la cabeza

Si lo sé, pero aun así seguimos siendo amigos –

Eso esta bien ya que desde un principio todos lo éramos – se siento algo incomoda, al ver que su mejor amiga estaba deprimida y lo que aun más ella sabia la razón de su rompimiento, pero no podía decírselo por su bien.

Aja, pero cambiemos –

Si eso es lo mejor je je je – dijo disimulando ya que la angustia que le ataba el pecho no la dejaba tranquila y tampoco su remordimiento.

¿Y como es eso que el hijo de la prometida de tu padre te acosa? Y además es tu profesor, vaya historia amiga –decía emocionada ya que quiera saber los detalles.

No lo sé, todo paso tan rápido que no pude darme cuanta – dijo con la mano sobre su cabeza.

¿Y dime es lindo? –

No lo sé, creo que si –

Buu! Eso es injusto y yo que le rezo a dios todos los días, para encontrar al chico que me haga feliz... – decía en tono burlón, para su amiga.

¡No digas tontería! – grita histérica ya que Lacus era la única quien lograba sacarla de sus casillas, mientras tanto, en la calle del cruce peatonal, un convertible de color negro esperaba la luz roja, para pasar, pero en el mismo cruce ve a la rubia quien caminaba enfrente del auto acompañada, con un helado en sus manos.

¡Cagalli! – le llama Athrun, quien conducía el auto - ¡Cagalli! – la rubia volteo en pleno cruce al escuchar su nombre, pero al mirar por el lado de las automóviles a Athrun, con gafas, quien le hacia señas.

¡Cagalli, ese chico te esta llamando! – se detiene Lacus y mira al joven.

Camina Lacus, no le prestes atención a los vagos –

Pero te sigue llamando – dijo mirando que los autos avanzaban ya que la luz era roja.

¡Cagalli! –dijo Athrun estacionando enfrente de ellas.

¡Oh! Athrun-san ¿cómo estas? – saludaba con una sonrisa.

No juegues conmigo, he estado llamándote todo este tiempo - Cagalli le desprecio

¿Así y para que seria? – Lacus mira como ambos se llevan de maravilla a su modo ya que al igual que el padre de Cagalli, ella tampoco la había visto conversar de ese modo con alguien.

¡¿Acaso no has visto la hora? Ya son más de las 6 de la tarde, nuestros padres se enfadaran – ella sigue sin mostrar signos hasta que...

¡¿Qué? – grita la pelirosa al ver al chico – ¿Cagalli, este es el chico de quien me hablabas? – Athrun le mira extrañado

si ¿por? – pregunto sin tomarle importancia

¡P-pero... s-si esta guapísimo! –decía sonrojada, la ver el rostro del joven

¡ah! Hola, perdón por no haberme presentando señorita, mi nombre es Athrun Zala –dijo tomando la mano de Lacus.

¡Ara! Gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Lacus Clyne –decía embelesada, así alterando a Cagalli quien estaba con una vena.

¡Ya basta de presentaciones! – les grita a ambos dejándolos sorprendidos, si no también a la gente que se encontraba a sus alrededores - Lacus, lo siento... tengo que irme y tu ven conmigo – dijo tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo de Lacus y llevárselo

¡Así, adiós! – se despedía aun sorprendida de verla tan enfadada, mientras ellos subieron al auto para irse.

En el auto...

Cagalli iba mirando por la ventana, mientras Athrun conducía, todo estaba en silencio hasta que...

Vamos, Cagalli-chan no tenias que enojarte de esa manera –decía el peliazul mirándola de reojo, haciendo que Cagalli se sonrojara.

¿Qué estas insinuando? –pregunta nerviosa

no tienes de que preocuparte a mi quien me gusta eres tu – dijo en tono meloso y romántico.

¡Deja de decir tonterías, Idiota! – Athrun al escuchar su respuesta suspiro así dejándola en paz todo el camino, hasta llegar al restaurante en donde les esperaban sus padres.

¡AH! Hijo que alivio que ya llegaste – le recibió su madre – vaya, así que pasaste a buscar a Cagalli-chan

Ah! Bueno... me la encontré en el centro comercia y parece que se le había olvidado ya que cuando la encontré ya eran mas de las 6 de la tarde – le comento a los padres, mientras le veía venir.

¿Qué? –dijo enfadado Ulen ya que habían estado esperando por un largo periodo - ¡Cagalli! – le llamo con exaltación.

¿Si, padre? – responde ya estando enfrente de su progenitor -¿Qué sucede?

¿Porque has llegado a esta hora? – pregunto en un tono brusco, Athrun y su madre le miran en silencio.

Es que tenia algo más importante que hacer. Además no quería venir – contesto débilmente ante la presencia de todos, mirando a la cara de su padre.

Cagalli... ¿por qué? Pensé que ya lo tenias claro–

Yo no necesito una nueva familia... yo jamás he querido una... no necesito una madre, no quiero que verte con otra mujer - decía cada vez con un tono más alto empuñando sus manos con coraje, mientras miraba a su padre con resentimiento.

Cagalli-chan, yo solo quiero llevarme bien contigo –dijo Claridad acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

¡No te acerques, no me toques! – golpeo esa mano, con la suya descontrolada. Cagalli al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho la mira confundida.

¿Claridad te encuentras bien? – se dirige a la mujer que se sostenía su mano lastimada con la otra.

Descuida Ulen, tu también Athrun, Cagalli no lo hizo a propósito ¿cierto? – le miro con ternura, mientras que su padre arruga el ceño enfadado.

¡Cagalli! Discúlpate con Claridad-san - ella le desprecio volteando su rostro, haciendo que a Ulen le hirviera la sangre – ¡Cagalli! – le ordena.

Cariño no es necesario... – le sostiene la mujer, Athrun mira tristemente a Cagalli ya que sabia lo confundida que esta estaba.

¡!No quie..! – grita ella, pero al hacerlo su padre se adelanta y la bofetea dejándola con la mejilla enrojecida, mientras ella derramaba lagrimas. – ¡te odio! – el hombre le levanto la mano nuevamente para pegarle, pero esta vez es detenida por la mano Athrun que se coloca frente a él, para impedírselo.

¡No vuelva tocarla! –

Continuara...


End file.
